A moments drabble:Yullen
by Itsallinthefandom
Summary: A little drabble for the yullen fandom, Rated T for alternate ending
1. Chapter 1

"Che. Moyashi, couldn't even handle an akuma." Allen turned sharply and stalked over to the navy haired man.

"What are you talking about BaKanda?" I was only following the plan!" Kanda 'che'd as he stalked off, a dark surrounding him like a black cloud. Still that didn't stop a certain white haired moyashi from falling into wonder at the sight of him. 'When will that idiot of a jerk realize that I never wanted to fight him?'

"Allen?" Allen jumped slightly and turned a pale pink. Lenalee stood behind him, a curious expression across her delicate features.

" O-oh! Sorry Lenalee! I didn't realize you were there!" Lenalee studied her friends face intently and frowned.

"That's not like you Allen. Are you hurt?" Allen gave a shaky laugh and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine, really!Let's head back, shall we?" Lenalee's frown increased slightly and she studied Allen's face a little more before deciding to drop the subject, at least until they got back to the inn.

As soon as Allen got to his room,his grip on the doorknob faltered. There was nothing wrong with the room. No, it was the room's occupant that was making Allen's heart increase in a panic. 'I can't face him just yet. 'I'll go for a short walk to clear my head,then maybe I can face him later.' And with that Allen walked down the hall and out into the cool Autumn night.

After a while of walking, Allen soon found he could not keep going. But, not wanting to have to go back and face the navy haired man, the one source of his troubles, he leaned down against a tree. And soon enough, he had fallen asleep.

Kanda awoke to an eerie silence. One that should have been filled the moyashi's breathing.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked, becoming more and more aware of the silence. Kanda looked around the room and scoffed when he realized that the boy was nowhere to be found. "Che" After deciding to get ready for the early morning, Kanda walked out to stroll around to stretch his legs before having to endure the long train ride back to the Order.

Kanda walked for a short while and was about to turn back, when he heard a soft noise coming from somewhere around one of the trees edging the forest. 'What could that be?Never mind probably just some wildlife.' But as he turned to walk back, he heard it again. Edging his way over to  
>the direction of the noise, he fisted his hands.<p>

"Kanda..." Kanda quirked an eyebrow and kept moving forward. "Kanda." He was almost to the Tree where he heard the voice when he heard it again "Kanda!" He pushed his way over to the tree. Unprepared for what he was going to see. Allen sat, asleep, his face tinted pink and his mouth open, slightly panting. 'What the?' Kanda thought as he moved closer to wake the sleeping boy.

"M-moyashi." He went to touch the others shoulder, trying to grasp the gravity of the situation. What was the boy dreaming about to cause such a reaction?

"K-kanda!" Allen jolted awake. Suddenly aware of his surroundings. As Allen slowly woke up,an embarrassing thought struck him. "H-how long have you been standing there?" Allen asked nervously. a blush spreading across his face as he remembered the vivid dream.  
>"Che. Long enough to do this." Kanda leaned down to peck the others cheek softly.<p>

"I-I love you."

"Tch. Same to you,Moyashi."

"It's Allen! BaKanda!


	2. Alternate ending

Well, I thought about it. And after a request... I'm going a little farther with the forest scene. And maybe multi chapter..maybe..

* * *

><p><p>

Edging his way over to the direction he heard the noise, he fisted his hands. Suddenly he heard a small voice ring out from the open space. "Kan..da." Kanda's eyebrows shot up into his hair line. 'What the-' He moved forward and finally caught sight of his moyashi. 'Wait?Mine?' Kanda shook his head and moved to wake the young teen. But stopped as the others voice called his name out once more. "K-kan...da!" This time the silver haired boy's hands raked the ground. Kanda's eyes shot up. And his face began to heat up.

"M-moyashi." Suddenly he reached out and pulled the other in, pressing his lips to the others. Allen's eyes shot open and he tried to pull away.

"Ba-BaKanda! What the hell where you doing?" Kanda smirked and easily replied.

"Kissing my moyashi. That's what I was doing" Allen turned a bright red and shifted against the older man's chest.

"Y-your's?" Kanda's smirk grew even wider as he replied.

"Yes, My Moyashi." And with that he pressed their lips together. Allen moaned at the back of his throat, fisting his hands in Kanda's long navy hair, slightly messing up his hair. Kanda smiled into their kiss and pulled Allen's legs up so they were around him. Allen moaned louder and pressed himself even more against the other man. Kanda's hand ,that wasn't supporting Allen's back, roamed freely up and down the white haired Moyashi's side.

"Kanda!" Kanda pulled a centimeter away from the teen.

"Eager aren't we?" He whispered, biting the others earlobe.

"Shut up!" Allen gasped as he pressed his face in Kanda's neck. Kanda didn't reply, but started kissing Allen's neck. Allen gasped sharply as Kanda bit down on his neck, leaving his mark, the licking over the wound softly.

"Mhm! Kanda!" Allen gasped again. Kanda responded by kissing up the boy's neck, down his jawline, and over his mouth.

"Moyashi. We need to stop here. Lenalee will be looking for us." Allen groaned but complied, resting his arms around the others neck.

"I-I love you."

"Same to you, Moyashi."

"It's Allen, BaKanda." But there was no harsh meaning behind those words as both of them where smiling.

80808080808

Alternate ending!


End file.
